The Affair
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "What are we doing here, Scully? I mean if you're so set on saving your failing marriage why do you keep coming back here?" She looked up at Mulder knowing he was right "I love you, Scully, and I always will, but if you really want to save your marriage we can't keep sleeping together." I know it may seem OOC for Scully to have an affair but she has her reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:** AU. Scully's not barren, Melissa's not dead, Mulder was never abducted by aliens, so you know I only changed, like, everything.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything there would be no need for fanfiction

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** I'm fairly new to X Files fan fiction so comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated.

"Mulder, I…" She was speechless.

"I know you don't know what to say. It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

She stood in disbelief staring at this man standing in front of her, this man she hadn't seen in 5 years. "Why?" she finally said.

"Why what?" he asked surprised that that was her first reaction.

"Why are you here? Why now? Why?" Now that she was able to talk, the questions flew out.

"That's you're first thoughts? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well yes-but no-not now-it's… complicated." She was still trying to get over the shock of seeing him.

"When is it not complicated with us?" He gave her that boyish smile she loves so much.

"Yeah but-"

He put his finger under her chin causing her to stop talking. Then he leaned in and kissed her. "Tell me, Scully, is that complicated?"

"Mulder…" she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Yes Scully?"

"Do it again" she said still whispering with her eyes closed.

He smiled and followed her demands. Then he kissed her again, and again. It wasn't long before the two got swept up in the moment. "My room," She said pulling away for a second gasping for air. "It's that way." She motioned at a room behind them. He smiled and swept her up bridal style. She kicked off her shoes as he carried her to her room then she slid off her dress as he set her down at the foot of her bed. He smiled at her as he unbuttoned and pulled down his pants. She smiled back pulling his shirt over his head. She pushed him down onto the bed then crawled on top of him. Slowly he moved his hands up her back and onto the back of her bra.

"Mulder," she said as she felt him unhook it.

"Scully," He said in response.

"No, Mulder." She said sitting up and rehooking her bra. "I'm sorry." She said tears building in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and placed his hand on the top of her head and gently stroked her face.

"I can't." She said as a tear slipped out.

"Well let me help you remember how to do it." He joked trying to make her smile.

"It's not that." She looked away blinking rapidly trying to push back the tears. Once she thought she was ok she looked back at him. "Mulder," She tried again. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and climbed off of him. She picked up her dress and held it over her trying to cover as much of her body as she can. "I think you should go." The tears slipped out again.

"Scully?" He moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "Please tell me what's going on."

She walked over and grabbed his pants, still trying to cover her body with her dress. "Just get dressed." She begged as she threw his pants on him.

"Not until you explain what's going on." He said.

She ran the hand not holding up her dress over her forehead. "I can't believe I almost… I'm sorry." She said again.

Mulder put his pants on and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and held her like he's done so many times before. She didn't make a sound but he knew she was crying. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to tell him what's wrong.

"I'm sorry if I was pressuring you." He eventually said breaking the silence.

"You weren't" she said still not moving. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that? What are you sorry about?"

"Everything." She said. "I'm sorry." She pushed him away. "I can't. You can't hold me. We can't be doing any of this. It was wrong of me to invite you into my bed. It was wrong of me to let you hold me like this. It was wrong of me to let you stay. You need to leave."

"Scully, I'm not leaving you like this."

"You have to." She insisted.

"Well I'm not leaving without an explanation. You owe me that at least."

"I know. I know." She moved her hand under eyes, wiping away her tears. She thought for a second on how to tell him then she looked at her trembling hand hoping she could just show. "Mulder, I-" she chocked on her words. "I don't know how to say this."

"It's ok." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know you can tell me anything."

"You don't know how hard this is for me."

"I've got something pretty hard myself." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

She shook her head. "This is serious." She said. She held her hand up to her mouth still thinking about how to say it. Finally she decided to be direct. "Mulder I'm married." The words flew out of her mouth and she held up her hand and showed him the ring.

Mulder tried to respond but all that came out where a bunch of sounds "yu-wh-ah-hu"

"I'm sorry." She said once again. "I didn't mean to do this. It just happened so fast and it's been so long since I've-but that's no excuse." She shook her head ashamed of herself.

"I should get dressed." He finally said looking around for his shirt. "You should-ah-probably do the same. I'll just turn around."

"Oh…yeah…" she looked down forgetting that she was half naked behind the flimsy dress she was hiding behind. She quickly got back into her dress. "You can turn around now." she said.

They stared at each other for a minute. "Should we talk about this?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." she said coldly.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want me to say, Mulder?" She said practically yelling. "Should I apologies for moving on with my life? For not sitting around waiting for you to come back, not knowing when, or IF, you were coming back? Do you want me to admit that you broke my heart when you left? That I was in love with you?"

"Bingo." He said stopping her.

"What?" she said still angry. "You want me to admit that I loved you? Yes I loved you." She calmed down then added, "I loved you, Mulder. Love_D_ being the optimal word." She stressed the 'd'.

"Loved" he said.

"As in, not any more. I'm married now. I've moved on, Mulder." Then she added, "I don't love you anymore." She looked right into his eyes "What we had," she began, "It's gone."

"Well then," he said. "guess I should be too." Without another word being spoken he walked out of her room, out of her house and out of her life.

**A/N:** Don't worry there's more to come soon. Let me know what you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Like a genius I managed to lock myself out of my account. I completely forgot my password and somehow had the emails blocked so I couldn't reset it. Then when I realized it was blocked and I managed to reset my password but I had finals and papers and blah. Moral of the story I'm sorry it took so long and I should be updating a lot more and a lot sooner now that it's summer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and reviews are welcome :)

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Scully asked sitting at the table across from her sister.

"With you and Braden." She said looking over the rim of her cup as she sipped her coffee.

"Nothing's going on." Scully mimicked her sister's action and took a drink of her own coffee but averted her eyes away from Melissa.

"Dana, you can't hide things from me. I'm your sister." Scully was about to respond when Melissa added "and your best friend."

"Why do you think something is going on?"

"I've see the way you and Braden look at each other, or rather don't look at each other. You two act like complete strangers."

"I don't know what you-"

"Cut the crap, Dana." She said cutting her sister off. "Why won't you just tell me what's going on?"

Scully sighed. "We're just going through a rough patch."

"And?"

"And what? That's it."

Melissa looked at her sister knowing there was more. "You know when we were kids and I could always tell when you were lying, just by the look on your face; you have that look now."

"I don't really know how to say it."Scully said beginning to cave.

"Just be direct." Melissa said anxiously awaiting what was sure to be something big.

"I…" she paused. "I cheated on Braden" she said in one breath, afraid she'd lose her nerve if she didn't say it quickly.

Melissa sat in awe looking at her sister in disbelief. "You wha-when-wi-who?" all her questions seemed to flow together.

"It's not like you think, I mean we didn't… you know,"

"Have sex?" Melissa said.

"Yeah, that."

"Then what did you do?"

"Well," She sighed "we came pretty close."

"How close?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, if you want to determine if it was cheating or not."

"It was definitely close enough to be considered cheating." Scully reassured her sister.

"Obviously there was kissing," Suddenly Melisa was a fourteen year old girl, "Was there tongue?" Scully nodded. "What about clothes removal?" She nodded. "How much?" Melissa asked wide eyed at her sister's confession. Scully shrugged embarrassed to say. "Shirts?" another nod. "Pants?" much to Melissa's surprise there was a fourth nod. "Panties?" finally Scully shook her head. "So who is this mystery man you were making out with half naked?"

"Do you remember my old partner?" She asked sipping her coffee hoping her sister wouldn't make it a big deal.

"Agent Mulder?!" Melissa said shocked. Scully looked down at the table and nodded in shame. "When?"

"Last week." Scully said barely above a mumble.

"You made out with Mulder." Melissa said still in disbelief. "You got his shirt and pants off and then you just stopped? Why?" Scully raised her eyes up to look at her sister. "I'm serious." Melissa smiled. "I've seen him, I've thought about it." she admitted. Scully half laughed at how much more open her sister was with these things.

"Because I'm married." Scully said again. "And some of us actually take our marriage vows seriously."

She tried not to take that comment personal. "Braden doesn't." she said almost out of spite.

"What? You can't possibly know th-"

"How long has it been since you two have had sex?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Exactly. Do you really think he's gone all this time not getting any? I've seen his secretary, she's hot. There is no way he's not hitting that."

"That is my husband you're talking about." Scully reminded her. "and we're just going through a rough patch since-well you know since when. Neither of us have been 'in the mood'"

"But that was almost-"

"I know how long ago that was" She snapped.

"Well there's no way he's not getting some side action." She said knowing she needed to move on from that last topic. Melissa wondered if it was time for her sister to start talking about it but she really didn't want to push it so she decided to lighten the conversation. "Is Mulder still in town?"

"I don't know. Probably. Maybe. Why?"

"Well if Braden is getting some action why can't you?"

"Please tell me you're not suggestion what I think you are."

"I am. You won't be doing anything Braden's not doing… well technically, Mulder. Braden's not _doing_ Mulder, because you will be." She with a cheeky smile, still feeling like a fourteen year old. "Think about how much fun you had last time you saw him, now think about going 'all the way'" Melissa said.

"'All the way'? How old are we?" Scully said trying to move off topic.

"Fine. Think about how much fun you would have fucking him." Scully started chocking on her coffee surprised by her sister's language. "Where is the downside?" Melissa asked.

"I'm m-a-rri-ed" she emphasized trying to get the point across to her sister.

"But you know you want to," Scully was silent. "look sis, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go." She grabbed her keys and purse off the table then stood up. "Let me know the next time you see Mulder." She winked and walked away.

"It's not going to happen." Scully yelled after her sister knowing it was no use. "It's never gonna happen." She said to herself sipping her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

She made her way up the stairs and down the hall all the while mumbling to herself. "This is crazy. What are you doing? This is such a bad idea." She continued walking despite her words. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for a response. She laughed a little at herself feeling like a high school girl with butterflies in her stomach.

"Scully," Mulder smiled as he opened the door. She smiled back then stood there awkwardly waiting for him to invite her in. "oh yeah, come in, come in." He said still a little shocked she was there.

"It's not what you think." She said walking past him.

"Oh?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well just because I'm here, that doesn't mean"

"Doesn't mean what, Scully?"

Annoyed because she knew he knew what she meant, she ignored his question and responded simply by saying, "You know my name isn't 'Scully' anymore."

"You're no longer Scully" he said.

"No. I'm not." She said knowing there is a double meaning. "I'm 'Fisher' now."

"Well then," He walked over to her, "Dana," he said putting his face close to hers then pulling away emphasizing that he will not be calling her by her new name. Then he walked past her. "Why did you come here?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked around the motel room for a chair but couldn't find one so she remained standing. "to talk of course."

"And how did you find me here? I don't recall telling you where I was staying."

"I-uh-" She tried to think of a good way to say it that wouldn't let him know how hard it was to find him. "This is the motel closest to your old apartment. I assumed you'd want something close to home so I called and asked the front desk to see if you were here."

"That sounds like a lot of work just to talk." He said. "And couldn't we have talked at your house? You'd prefer to be alone with me in a motel room?" he smiled teasing her like he used to.

"Mulder." She said looking at him sternly, just like she used to.

"Relax, it's a joke. Come sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand." She said.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with sitting you know."

She sighed knowing he wouldn't let this issue go so she sat on the edge of the bed as far away from him as she could.

"This reminds me of the old days." He smiled. "Sitting in a motel room, talking."

"We just need a file about a Mexican goat sucker… or something along those lines." She smiled back trying to avoid the conversation she came here for.

"So…" he said looking into her eyes "Why don't you tell me why you're here?" She thought for a second then realized she didn't know why she was there. "You don't know, do you?" he asked reading her face.

"We never got a proper good bye." She said as he scooted closer to her. "I mean after all we went through together for so many years, we really should have a proper goodbye."

He continued to scoot closer to her. "So tell me, _Dana_." He again emphasized the use of her first name. "What is a proper goodbye?"

She stared into his eyes as they moved closer and closer to hers until suddenly she felt his lips on hers. As they kissed she slowly laid back until she was flat on her back. "Scully?" he asked pulling his head up and looking down at her. She lifted her head and kissed him again placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling his head down with hers as she laid it down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was that a proper goodbye?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, _goodbye_. As in, I don't think we should see each other again." She said sitting up in the bed and pulling the sheet with her. "This should not have happened" she said still in disbelief.

"No, no, it _should_ have happened." He said as she gave him that look that says 'be serious' "I know you think I'm kidding but I'm not. I think this offered both of us… closure."

"Closure" she nodded.

"Well" he said getting out of bed and finding his boxers. Scully looked away embarrassed. "You don't have to do that, you know I have nothing to be embarrassed about" he winked as she rolled her eyes.

Once he found his boxers and then pants he turned around to face her."So tell me, Scully," he said bending down and grabbing something off the floor. "If you weren't planning on this happening, why then, did you wear such sexy underwear?" he asked throwing a black lacy bra at her then the matching thong. Her face turned as red as her hair as she caught her flying undergarments. He turned around knowing it's what she wanted him to do. "You know I've seen it before" he said over his shoulder sneaking one last peak.

"Can you throw me my shirt?" she asked ignoring his comment and pretending not to notice his peaking. He grabbed her shirt then walked over and handed it to her as she finished pulling up her skirt. He watched her button up her blouse. As she reached the last couple buttons she started to slow down. Knowing what would happen once she was done buttoning her shirt. As she reached the last button she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He bent his forehead down to meet hers, like they've done so many times before. He pulled away as a tear slid down her cheek. "This is it, isn't it?" she said holding back the rest of the tears.

"Well you know what they say, go out with a _bang_" he joked making her smile through her tears. "There's that smile I love." He smiled back. "I think it's time." he said.

"But I don't want it to be." She said as the tears started flowing.

"I know." He put his forehead back on hers and she held it close with her hand on his neck. Neither of them knew how long they stood like that, it could have been a minute or it could have been an hour. They stood like that until they both felt ready to let go. Mulder kissed her forehead then he kissed her lips one last time. Without words they separated and Scully grabbed her coat. She walked to the door and turned to look at him; he nodded and she nodded back. Then she turned and walked out the door.

**A/N: Don't worry I'd never end it like that. **


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door forced Mulder eyes open. He walked over and looked through the peep hole "Scully?" He asked surprised when he saw her standing in front of his door way. He unlocked it and opened the door "What are you doing-" She placed her hands on his face and kissed him passionately. "Scully?" he asked again as he pulled away.

"Shhh" she said unbuttoning her blouse and drawing his attention to her brand new sexy red bra.

"Are you ok?" she place one hand on his lips shushing him again and she used the other hand to unbutton his pants then undo the zipper. She started walking with back to the bed "Scully?" he asked one last time as she pushed him back on the bed then crawled on top of him.

-Later-

"So this 'proper goodbye' thing, is this going to become a regular thing?" he asked looking at the naked woman he was holding in his arms.

"I don't know." she admitted. "No, yes, maybe."

"Why did you come back?"

"Does it matter?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well I just want to know if you think we're going to do it again and if I should be expecting you more often."

"I don't know if I'll be visiting again." She said sitting up staring at the wall. "however," she said looking over her shoulder. "as for doing it again," she shifted her body so she was on her knees straddling his lap. "I think we can arrange something." She bent down and kissed him then slowly started kissing down his neck and onto his chest.

"Scully?" He asked as she made her way down his chest "You wouldn't be using sex as a way to avoid talking, would you?"

"And if I am?" she asked kissing her way down his stomach. As she reached his belly button she moved her eyes up at him and asked. "Do you want me to stop? Or should I continue?" she smiled.

"I-I-Uh-" He tried to object but how could he.

"I know you've dreamt about this." she said wanting a clear yes before she continued her way down..

He couldn't deny that he had dreamt about it before, more than once. He smiled "Now I understand, this is a dream." He laughed. "I knew this was too good to be true, this isn't the Scully I know."

"Oh no." she smiled climbing back up to meet his face. "Let me assure you this is not a dream." She kissed his lips gently then pulled away. "Why can't you just enjoy it?"

"Because I can't understand why you've acting this way." He said causing her to sit up again.

"I'm naked in your bed offering to do anything you want, and you want to talk?" She asked crawling off of him and sitting back against the headboard.

"Guess we're both acting out of character." He paused for a minute. "Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"Does it matter?" she asked knowing it did.

"See, comments like that confuse me"

"I know." She said. "It's just last time I was here it was so-so-"

She searched for the right word but before she could think of it he said "Is this… a booty call?" He smiled.

"I guess that's one way of saying it." She admitted feeling horrible about the whole situation. "I'm sorry. This was Melissa's idea. I really shouldn't have done this." She looked away afraid to see his face.

"Hey, I didn't say I mind." She looked at him surprised and a little confused. "I don't mind being your 'booty call'." He smiled. "But I think we should talk first."

"Do we have to?" She already knew the answer. "I can think of so many other things we could do, things that are a lot more fun."

"There you go trying to use sex again. When did you become so insatiable?"

"Probably sometime after Braden and I stopped-"

"Braden?"

"My husband."

"His name is Braden?" He laughed "What kind of name is Braden?"

"You tell me, Fox."

"Touché." He smiled.

She smiled back but knew he was right about needing to talk. "If we're going to have this talk can I have my clothes?"

"What you don't want to talk about your husband while sitting naked in a bed with your booty call?" He laughed getting out the bed and grabbing one of his tee shirts off the floor then throwing it at her. He gathered up his own clothes and got dressed.

"You get to get dressed and all I get is a tee shirt?" She smiled.

"Well I don't look nearly as good pants-less as you do." He sat on the edge of the bed. "So… Braden..." he said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well we've been married 3 years" she said crawling down by him.

"And you're already having dry spells?"

"His loss is your gain." She reminded him kissing him lightly, not wanting to discuss it further.

"You are insatiable." He said again.

"Well it's been a while." She admitted sitting back on her legs.

"What caused this 'a while'?"

She looked away until she could be sure she could control your feelings. "I don't want to talk about." she said turning back towards him.

"Did he cheat on you?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she repeated.

"Did he hit you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said sternly a third time.

"Did He-"

"Why did you leave?" She asked cutting him off.

"What were you saying about those fun things you were saying we could?" He pretended not to hear her question

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this that easy."

"It was worth a shot." He smiled. He sighed as his smile faded. "Why did I leave? I guess the best reason was to protect you."

"To protect me? From what?"

"From me, my life, things that could have ruined your life, and your career for that matter."

"Mulder,"

"I was insane back then. I was going to find the truth, no matter what it took."

"I knew that. I didn't care. I would have done anything for you."

"I know and I knew it then. That's why I left. I was a madman on a quest. I had already let that quest control and ruin my life, I wasn't going to let it do the same thing to you. I didn't want you to ruin your life for my silly mission."

"And who gave you that right?" she asked defensively "I should have been allowed to make that decision for myself. I wasn't a puppy blindly following you around, you know."

"Scully, you were so young and your future held so much potential. I would never have forgiven myself if I messed that up."

"So you left? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I knew if I saw you I wouldn't have been able to leave."

"Don't you think that means something?"

"I think that fact that I was able to leave means something. I was able to do what I thought was best for you."

"Why'd you come back? Why now?"

"I…I…" Mulder had run out of words suddenly. "I couldn't stand not knowing what became of you and your life after I wasn't there holding you back. I couldn't stand not seeing you. I couldn't stand being without you. I'm still in love with you." He confessed.

She smiled and kissed him as they fell back on the bed.

**A/N: Sorry about the "later" but this is about as graphic as I get. I'm loving the reviews so far thank you all so much :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing." Scully said.

"Why? Why can you never answer me the first time? I am your sister, I think I know when something is wrong with you. Why do I always have to drag it out of you?"

"Have you ever thought maybe I don't want you to know?"

"No." She said "and even if you didn't want me to know I'd get it out of you. So tell me what's up?"

"The other day… When Braden and I went to his boss's party, well we drank… A LOT and… when we were in the cab on the way home he kissed me, and I kissed him. And we didn't stop until, well until it was too late."

"So you slept with your husband? That's why you're upset?" Scully nodded. "Dana, do you realize you are the only person in history to feel upset about sleeping with your husband?"

"I know it sounds wrong but... you don't understand."

"Only because you're not telling me." she pointed out.

"For the past few weeks I've been taking your advice."

"What advice?" She asked confused.

"About Mulder." Scully refused to look at her sister.

"You mean you and Mulder," She said excitedly.

"Shhhh" Scully said even though no one else was in the house.

"You two have been sleeping together?!" She whisper yelled. Scully nodded. "For how long."

"I don't know, a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?! And you never told me?!"

"Well it's not really something I'm proud of."

"Still, I assumed you'd tell _me_. After all it was my advice."

"Some advice." She said sarcastically.

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"The sex?" Scully couldn't help but smile. "That good?"Melissa asked. "How serious are you two?"

"We're having sex, isn't that pretty serious?"

"No I mean are you two just fuck buddies or are you making plans to leave Braden?"

"No. No, I can't leave Braden."

"But you can cheat on him?"

"You were the one that suggested this." she said defensively "Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell you?"

"So let me see if I understand this right, you're upset about sleeping with your husband because you're sleeping with Mulder." Scully avoided her sister again meaning yes. "Did sleeping with Braden make you feel guilty because it reminded you you've been cheating on him? Or did sleeping with Braden make you feel guilty for cheating on Mulder?"

After a minute of silence Scully finally said just above a whisper. "I don't know."

"Well maybe if you know where you're guilt is, you'll know where your heart is."

Scully looked up at the light blinking away her tears. She smiled as she looked back down at her sister. "I'm not used to my big sister giving me such wise advice." She admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scully," he said softly.

"Mulder," She responded "This is nice."

"It is." He agreed. "Who knew bubble baths could be so fun?" he kissed the back of her head. "I've been meaning to ask you something for quite some time now." he said using his finger to draw little circles on her leg.

"Yes?" She rest her head back on his chest and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his breathing.

"It has to do with a certain tattoo." He said.

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." She said sitting up and adjusting, causing some of the water to spill out of the tub.

"I just didn't picture you as the type to get 'inked'" he teased.

"A lot has happened in the past few years." She said trying to be vague in hopes she could avoid telling the story.

"I know." He reminded her. "So what's the story?"

"It's kind of personal." She said.

"Because we haven't gotten personal?" He asked running his fingers up the top of her leg starting at the knee. This action sent shivers up her spine just as Mulder hoped it would. "What's the story?" he whispered into her ear.

"It's not what you think." She said turning her head to face him.

"And what do I think it is?" He asked.

"A drunken mistake." She waited for him to respond. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Let me see it." He said.

"You've seen it."

"Yeah but you've usually been naked, and I've been distracted." He smiled.

"I'm naked right now." she reminded him.

"But this is different."

"And why's that."

"Because we're not about to have sex."

"We can." She smiled playfully.

"Tempting." He admitted. "Let me see it."

"You're not going to give this up are you?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled. "I can be very persistent you know." he kissed her shoulder lightly. She sighed as she moved out of the comfort of his lap and onto her knees, spilling even more water. He traced the edges of the butterfly in the center of her lower back then he ran his fingers over the flowers on either side of the butterfly.

"Are you done?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Mhm." He said moving his hands around to her stomach and pulling her back down.

She laughed as she fell back on him. "You know you just spilled half our water." She said smiling then kissing him.

"It was worth it." he smiled. "And we can always add more water." He said sitting up and turning on the faucet for a minute. Once the bathtub was filled back to the level it was before he shut off the water and laid back again and she followed. "So," he said. "No more excuses or distractions. It's time to explain that tat."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know where to start." She admitted.

"I have never met someone who has made so many excuses to avoid telling a tattoo story." He smiled. She took another deep breath trying to prepare. "Come on, Scully. Out with it." he laughed.

"I had a daughter." She finally blurted out annoyed at him.

Suddenly Mulder's face dropped. "What?" He finally said completely shocked.

"I had a daughter." She said again. "She was the most beautiful little girl you've ever seen. She had my smile and my red hair. And she had Braden's eyes, big beautiful green eyes. She was perfect." Scully lay still in Mulder's arms staring straight ahead at the faucet.

"What happened?" Mulder finally asked after she was silent for a while.

"She loved butterflies." She said ignoring his question. "Everything was butterflies, her whole room, 90% of her wardrobe, EVERYTHING." She said again. "She loved all butterflies but blue butterflies were her favorite, blue was her favorite color." Scully smiled remembering her little girl. "This," she said slowly as her smile faded. "this is the first time I've talked about her since," She paused unsure if she could even say it. "since the funeral."

Mulder placed his hand on top of hers and wrapped his fingers under her palm. "What happened?" Her eyes filled with tears. "She was spending the weekend at Braden's parents' house… they were on the way back from grocery shopping," She squeezed his hand unsure if she could finish the story. "I've never said it out loud" she said tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok." He held her and kissed her head.

"They were hit by a drunk driver." She finally said. "Braden's parents were in the hospital for a week. She died on impact."

"I'm so sorry."

"At least she wasn't in pain." She said calming down.

"I" he started. "I had no idea. I'm sorry I pushed you to tell that story."

"No it's good you know." after a moment of silence she added, "I got the tattoo the day after her funeral, 5 months ago… February 17th" she said amazed it was 5 months.

Mulder was shocked that she had kept this from him for the past two months. "Do you want to tell me more about her?" He asked

"Her name was violet, that's what the flowers are there for. She was such a happy person, her smile was big and beautiful and her laugh was so contagious."

"How old was she?" He asked.

"She would have turned 4 last week."

"4?" he said. She half smiled knowing where he was going with this. It was such a Mulder thing to tease her at a time like this. "I thought you said you and Braden have been married 3 years. It looks as though someone was a little naughty before they got married." He teased

She was silent for a moment, not know how to respond "When you left…" she said unsure if she should continue. "I was so confused and so alone. I wasn't myself at all." She changed her tone, "And then a month or so after you left I ran into Braden at the grocery store. Braden was my high school sweetheart and my first love. I'm not going to pretend that it wasn't purely physical at first, it was. I needed someone to help fill that intimacy that left when you did. But then I became pregnant. Everything changed the moment I found out. I could feel this life inside of me and she was all that mattered. Braden proposed of course, he's always been the type of guy to 'do the right thing'. I knew I didn't need him, I could raise her alone, but it seemed like the right thing to do. For a while it was the right thing, until Violet…" She didn't want to finish that sentence and knew she didn't have to. "After that we slowly started drifting. At first we'd fight a lot and then we just stopped talking. We barely even look at each other anymore." She felt a little guilty talking about her husband while literally in the arms of another man. "And that's the story of my tattoo." She said trying to change the mood.

"I'm glad you shared this with me," he said holding her in his arms. "it's nice to know you're not just using me for sex." He joked making her laugh a little. "So how about you tell me about this," He moved his hand onto her stomach and stopped at the little piece of metal in her bellybutton.

"That," she started "well that was a high school mistake."

"If it was a mistake why do you still have it?" he asked playing with it a little.

"I'm getting pruney." She ignored his question. "I think it's time we get out." She turned around and kissed him on her way out of the tub. "Mulder," she grabbed her towel. "look what you did to our clothes." She tried to hide her smile.

"What _I_ did? As I recall you were the one that kept splashing around." He followed her out of the bathtub.

"Well what should we do while we wait for our clothes to dry?" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can think of a few things." he looked down and smiled.

**A/N: I know Scully got a lower back tattoo in one episode but I thought she said something about it getting removed? And if not then just pretend she did get it removed. Also I just wanted to say I love all the reviews! It's nice to know people are enjoying it, especially since I'm so new to writing for X Files. Thank you for all your encouragement.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dana?" Melissa knocked as she opened the front door. "Dana, are you here?"

"In here." She yelled from the other room.

Melissa walked towards the voice. "Where?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Scully said sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Melissa ran over to her sister's side and sat next to her.

Scully looked up at the ceiling trying to force the tears down. "I'm…pregnant" She showed her sister the test in her hands.

"That's great!" Melissa squealed. Scully shook her head. "Yes it is." Melissa assured.

"No it's not." Scully insisted.

"A baby is always a blessing." Melissa reminded Scully of what their mother used to say.

"But after Violet, I-I can't…"

"Violet was a blessing." Melissa reminded her. "This baby will be too."

"But what if the father is-" She suddenly stopped.

"Who?" Melissa asked knowing why she stopped. "What if the father is Agent Mulder or… what if the father is Braden? Who are you afraid is the father and who do you want it to be, Dana?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I should say I want Braden, he's my husband and I do love him…"

"But" Melissa said knowing there was a 'but'.

"But part of me wants Mulder. Part of me dreads the thought of having Braden's child." She confessed crying from the guilt. "But Mulder isn't ready to be a dad." She said calming down "Braden can be a dad, Braden is a very good dad." She paused. "But what if Braden isn't the father? Is it right to ask him to raise another man's child?" then she laughed and said "is it right? Of course it's not right, none of this is right. This whole situation is wrong. What I was doing was wrong and now God is punishing me."

"You don't truly believe that." Melissa said.

"I don't know what I believe anymore." She admitted.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. More to come soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mulder, it's me." she said knocking at his door.

"Well hey there." He smiled as he opened the door. "I was just thinking about you." He leaned down and kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in." He moved out of the way and she walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

She looked around the room not sure how to tell him. She smiled and laughed a little "are you ever going to move out of this motel room?"

"I'm thinking about it." He said sitting next to her. "What's really on your mind?"

She looked over at him. "I'm pregnant."

A huge smile covered his face. "This is great. I can find a place with a couple bedrooms and you can move in and we can-"

"No." She said cutting him off. "We can't do any of that."

"I don't understand." His smile faded. "You can't be planning on staying with Braden." She nodded yes. "But-I mean-I" Mulder stuttered.

"This baby is a chance to save my marriage."

"Is it even his baby?"

"You know I can't know that."

"I guess I didn't realize you and him were still… you know."

"It was just once." She shook her head.

"But you're going to raise it as his child. Even though it's more likely that I'm the father."

"I have to, Mulder. I have to save my marriage."

"Why? I don't understand why you're so desperate to save you're failing marriage, why can't we…"

"It's complicated." She said.

"What are we doing here, Scully? I mean if you're so set on saving your marriage why do you keep coming back here?" She stared at him, tears building, unsure what to say. "I think it's time this stopped." Knowing he was right she let a tear or two slip out. "I love you, Scully, and I always will, but if you really want to save your marriage we can't keep doing this." She held back the tears wondering if she was making the right decision. He leaned in and kissed her one last time. Then he pulled away and said, "Good bye, Scully." She nodded and stood up. She walked to the door in silence fighting back her tears. "I'll always be here if you change your mind." He reminded her lovingly.

She was to emotional to speak or even turn and look at him. She simply nodded her head and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Braden," Scully said putting her book on the nightstand as he crawled into bed next to her. "Can we talk?"

"Can it wait?"

"Till when?" She asked. "We haven't talked in months"

"We're talking right now." He said rolling over on his side, facing away from her.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

He rolled over and sat up. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"But we haven't-"

"Jeff's party." She reminded him.

"Oh…yeah." They sat in silence for a while until he put his hand on her stomach. "I guess we have a lot to do before you come out to meet us." He said talking to her tummy. Then he looked up at his wife and smiled. She smiled back as he lent in and gave her a little kiss. "I love you." He reminded her. "And just because we're going through stuff doesn't mean we can't do this. This is a good thing." He assured her.

She smiled. "It is. This is a good thing" She nodded repeating him.

"Now, I've got an early morning meeting so I've gotta get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and lay back down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I decided to upload another chapter considering these chapters are so short and I made you guys wait so long. (Sorry about that by the way I've recently started making fanvids and I'm kind of addicted to that. It's all Voyager so far but if you're interested my username is ShesTheWarriorsPace) Anyway I have the rest of the chapters written and I'll work on uploading them faster. With all that said enjoy this next chapter.

"Look at that baby bump." Melissa said as Scully opened the door.

"Yeah I'm certainly showing a lot more in this pregnancy." Scully smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"That's going to be one fat baby." Melissa laughed. "What's that?" She asked after hearing a ding from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm making cookies." She said. "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen?" Scully said as her sister moved out of the doorway and removed her shoes.

"So?" She asked following her sister to the kitchen.

"So what?"Scully asked confused.

"So how are you and Braden?"

"We're really good." Scully smiled. "Ever since I told him we've been working things out. We've been talking to each other a lot more and we've been spending more time together, we've even got our sex life back." She winked.

"That's great."

"Yeah I guess." her smile faded as she turned away from her sister and grabbed the cookies out of the oven.

"You guess?" She asked as Scully put the cookie sheet on the counter.

"I just feel so guilty, it's eating me alive." She admitted looking up at her sister. "Every time we make love I think about how I betrayed him so many times and at every doctor appointment I think about how excited he gets over a child that might not even be his. Every ultrasound picture I think about how Mulder will never get to meet his child and then I think about this baby and how it will never know it's biological father. It's just" she started tearing up. "I'm hurting so many people." She wiped her eyes and laughed. "These damn pregnancy hormones." She tried to play off how upset she was.

"Hey," Melissa put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't leave yourself off that list. You know you still love him." She lifted her hand off her shoulder and then walked over to the chair. "I still don't understand why you made that choice, that wrong choice."

"I had my reasons." Scully reassured her.

"Oh my gosh." Her sister said in shock. "You wanted that, didn't you? You thought you deserved to be punished." She finally saw threw her sister bull.

"No I didn't." Melissa gave her a look that told Scully she wasn't buying it. "Well even _if_, and I stress _if_, if I did this for that purpose, it's too late to do anything about it now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Bleh I said I was gonna update more frequently then I didn't. I am sorry. BUT I'm volunteering at a summer camp the first week in July so I promise to have the rest of the chapters up by then!

* * *

"Melissa." She said crying as her sister opened the door.

"What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around her sister. Scully was crying too much to talk. "Come on sweetie, let's go inside." She led her sister to the couch.

Scully took a few deep breaths to calm down then she spoke. "A couple months ago I came clean to Braden, I had to. I expected him to take it hard, but not _that_ hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I told him what I did he couldn't even look at me anymore. The only time he'd talk to me is when he called from work with his excuses about how he had to stay late and wouldn't be home. I knew he was hurt by what I did and I guess in his mind finding out the baby isn't biologically his was the same as losing a child all over again. So I understood why he wanted some space but then he stopped making up excuses and just admitted he was going to the bar and then he started going every night. When he came home tonight I decided to confront him. We started arguing and one thing lead to another…" she started crying again "and then he hit me."

Melissa gasped. "oh sweetie." She said again.

"I'm leaving him. I'm not putting up with that." Melissa was relieved to hear that her sister was making the right choice for once. "Besides, our marriage is over." Scully finally admitted. "It's been over for a long time."

"Well good for you. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you." Scully smiled at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Scully smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's these damn pregnancy hormones" she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it "But we're gonna be ok."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mulder?" She asked surprised as her cart bumped into his.

"Scully" He smiled "Long time no see."

"Yeah. How long has it been? 2,3 years?"

"Something like that."He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still in shock.

"Grocery shopping." He pointed out the obvious with that big goofy grin he has.

"Well we are in a grocery store." She laughed a little. "But I mean here, in DC. I thought you moved?"

"I did. The lone gunman are having a party and you know what a party animal I am." They both laugh again. "So how have you been?"

"Good, good." she nodded.

"And the baby?" He asked nervously.

"BabieS." She stressed the 'S'. "And they're good."

"Babies? As in-"

"Twins." She smiled. "They look just like you." She said knowing what he was thinking about.

"Really?" He asked as a smile covered his face. She smiled some more and nodded. "How does Braden feel about that?"

"We're not together anymore." She said hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"No?"

"It's a long story." She knew that wouldn't stopped him but she thought she'd try anyway.

"I've got plenty of time."

"Well." she took a deep breath "after I eventually told him about _us_ he took it pretty hard. He started drinking a lot and one night he got a little carried away and I knew it was over."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say.

"Guess it's not really a long story, is it?" She said trying to ease the tension. "When we were going through the divorce he threw a fit about child support and demanded a paternity test." She said knowing that's what he carried about.

"Yeah?" He tried not to sound anxious.

"He doesn't pay child support." She said not sure how else to say it.

"No?" He smiled.

"No." She smiled back.

"So what are they like?"

"They just started walking and they say a few things like mu-ma and my mom claims they say gah-ma when she baby sits them."

"Are they girls or boys?"

"Oh, sorry." She laughed embarrassed that she forgot the obvious. "A boy and a girl."

Mulder's smile grew bigger. "And their names?

"Sorry." She said again. "I'm really not doing well here. Our daughter is Aubrie and her older, by 3 minutes, brother is Parker."

"Oh-um-ah-do you think-I-ah-mean maybe can I-would you let me," He stumbled over his words afraid how she might respond. "Possible… meet them?"

"I'd really like that." She said.

"Really?" He asked relieved.

"Of course. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Are you cooking?" He made a face.

"Oh stop that. I _can_ cook, you know."

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that."

"So you will be joining us?"

"Yeah I can pencil you in." He joked as she pulled a pen out if her purse.

"If you give me a minute I'm sure I can find paper in here somewhere." she continued to search her purses. "ah" she found a business card and flipped it to the back "This is my new address and this is my new number." She handed him the card. "I gotta get going but I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." He smiled and watched as she walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

He knocked on the door and waited anxiously. A few moments later Scully answered the door with a crying baby on her hip. "What a great way to first meet your daughter" she said switching the baby to her other hip. "Someone decided it was ok to skip her nap today." She explained.

"My daughter." Mulder repeated in shock. "She looks just like you." He said.

"Well she does have my red hair." Scully smiled. "But Parker on the other hand, he's a mini you."

"Where is he?" Mulder asked looking around what he could see from the doorway.

"Oh, come in, come in." Scully said realizing she hadn't invited him in yet. "He… is in… the toy room." She had a hard time thinking with the baby screaming on her hip.

"Can I hold her?" Mulder asked.

"Are you sure? She's pretty grumpy."

"I think I can handle it."

"Whatever you say." She smiled and handed her over to him.

"Why, hello there beautiful."He said as she calmed down.

"How did you do that?" She said amazed.

"Maybe she's a daddy's girl." He smiled finally moving his eyes off the baby in his arms and looking at Scully.

"Follow me and I'll show you to the toy room." She said walking down the hall. Once they got to the toy room she walked over to the little boy. "This is Parker." She said picking him up off the ground and bring him over to Mulder. "Parker, this is your daddy." She told him knowing he was too young to have any idea what she was saying.

"He does look a little something like me." Mulder said staring at his son.

"If you want to bring Aubrie to the kitchen we can eat now."

"Lead the way."

-after supper-

"The only good thing about skipping nap is she goes down easier at bed time." Scully said walking out of the bedroom and back into the living room where Mulder was sitting.

"You look exhausted." He noted as she sat down next to him on the couch.

She grabbed the glass of wine Mulder had poured for her while she was putting the babies down. "I am." She admitted drinking some of the wine. "The joys of having twin twelve month olds." She added with a smile. She put her feet up on the coffee table and took a deep breath finally relaxing.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking lately… And you know my lease down in Virginia is almost up… I'd really love a chance to see the kids grow up. Maybe even have a chance to be in their lives more. I don't have any real connections down there. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find a place and a job up here, I guess what I'm trying to say is," He looked over at her and noticed she was resting her head on the back of the couch fast asleep. He laughed a little and said "I guess I'll have to say it tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes shot open as she looked over at the clock realizing she had over slept. She practically jumped out of bed not even realizing that she was only wearing a long tee shirt until she was half way down the hall on the way to let the kids' out of their cribs. When she got to their room she noticed the cribs were already empty. "Mom?" She called out as she walked out of their room and down the hall. "I didn't know you were coming over today." She walked down the hall and towards the kitchen "Mom?"

"Guess again." Mulder said as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Mulder? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here? I mean," she laughed at how flustered she was. "I'm not wearing any pants." She said embarrassed looking down.

"You look fine" He smiled. "And your shirt covers everything. So come and sit down, we made you breakfast." He said as he pulled out the chair for her.

"What's going on?" She asked confused as he walked over and grabbed something off the counter. "And how did you get in?" She asked again.

"You let me in." he said handing her a plate full of breakfast foods and a cup of coffee. "Do you still take it a little cream, no sugar?"

"Yes I do, thank you." She was so flattered that he still remembered how she took her coffee that she didn't have the heart to tell him she now usually adds sugar. "But I didn't let you in." She shook her head.

"Yes you did... Last night."

"You've been here since last night? Oh God, did we?"

"No. No. Nothing like that." He reassured her.

"Why don't I remember anything from last night? I don't even remember getting into bed. All I remember is drinking a little wine, but I don't remember drinking _that_ much."

"Relax, you weren't drunk, you were much worse than drunk," She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You were exhausted. You didn't even wake up when I carried you to bed. When is the last time you had a day to relax?"

She sighed for a minute thinking back, "Well I'd say probably about twelve months ago."

"No wonder you didn't wake up when I moved you." Then he added, "Or when I took your pants off." She looked up at him not knowing what to think about that. "Relax. I just wanted you to be comfortable and get some decent sleep. I know you don't like sleeping in jeans."

She knew he was correct with that statement. "Well thank you, I guess." she added awkwardly as he laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked sitting at the table across from her.

"Yes, considering I slept in until 10:30. Do you know how long it's been since the babies let me do that? They don't like to sleep in."

"I know."

"What time did they wake you up?" She asked.

"6:30" He said.

"Well thank you." She said feeling bad that he woke up that early. "I really appreciate all you've done."

"Oh I'm not done yet. Today is all about making you relax."

"Mulder, that's sweet but I can't do that, I'm far too busy to have time for that."

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I said _making_ you relax. I'm not accepting any of your excuses. I've checked your calendar you don't have anything important planned for today. And I think your number one priority should be taking care of yourself. I can handle the kids" He reassured her.

"Speaking of" She said wondering where her children were.

"They're in the playroom watching Veggietales." She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her. "I closed the gate and the baby monitor is on the counter. And I just put them in there right before you woke up. They were in here helping me make breakfast."

"And by that you mean distracting you and making your life ten times harder."

"You said it not me." he laughed. "Actually they were good. They sat in their high chairs and ate cheerios"

"I don't know about this 'day of relaxation' thing. Are you going to be able to handle them all day?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to some time to get to know them." He smiled and stood up to start clearing the table of the breakfast she just finished eating. "And you," he said taking her plate away. "Should be looking forward to the bubble bath I prepared for you."

"You drew me a bath?" she smiled. He nodded. "Ok. But if you need any help with the kids come get me." She said excited by the idea of her first bubble bath in months.

-later that evening-

"This is the perfect way to end this 'day of relaxation'" She said as he ran his thumbs up and down the bottom of her foot.

"Other foot." He said.

"You had no idea how much I needed this day." She admitted turning herself on the couch so now both of her feet rested on his lap.

"Oh I had some idea, otherwise I wouldn't have pushed you into this." He said beginning to rub her foot. They sat in silence while he continued to massage her feet "K, time for your shoulders, come here." She thought about protesting but she knew it was no good so she moved over and let him work on her shoulders. "You really should do this more often." He said after a little while. "Maybe you can, I mean I thought about it all of yesterday and today after spending all day with the kids and really getting to know them I'm positive that I" he was nervous about how she might react to this, "I would like to move here. Not here-here, like your house," he clarified. "Here as in D.C. I'm going to get a place downtown." He continued to massage her shoulders while he waited for a response but got none. "I'd really like to be in their life." He said afraid her lack of response was a bad sign.

"I'd really like that too." She finally said. "I'd really like you to be in _my_ life." She added.

"Oh?" He said still rubbing his thumbs in circles on her shoulders.

"I went looking for you, you know." she blurted out. "But you had already moved." Mulder was unsure what to say. "I guess it was bad timing." She said.

"That does seem to be our trend." He pointed out.

"I don't know about you but" she paused almost afraid to say it. "This time this feels…." She suddenly felt his lips kissing her neck and sending chills down her spine.

"Right?" He finished her sentence for her.

"Very right" she closed her eyes and tilted her head as Mulder kissed up and down her neck and shoulder.

He slowly moved his hands onto her stomach and started unbuttoning the bottom buttons of her shirt. Once he got the top button undone she pulled away and rotated her body and legs so she was now facing him. She put her hands on his cheeks as she leaned in and kissed his lips but then moved her arms behind her as she felt him sliding off her unbuttoned blouse. Once her shirt was off, she moved her hand to the back of his head. She held it close as she slowly laid back on the couch, afraid to let him slip away again.

"Mulder," she said as he was now fully on top of her. He lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes as she spoke to him. "If we do this," She started nervously. "I… I can't afford for this to not work out, not with the kids. If we do this there's no turning back."

"You're right." He said climbing off of her. Her heart sank a little from disappointment but she knew it was for the best. "I guess that's why I got this." He reached into his pocket. "Marry me?" He asked pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"What?" she laughed thinking he was kidding. "You're serious?" She asked once she realized he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Mulder, you're crazy." She laughed again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" She smiled. "Because that's a ridiculous idea." She shook her head.

"Here at least look at the ring" he handed her the box. "I've been thinking about proposing all day, I was just waiting for a good time."

"Where, actually, when did you even get this?" she said taking the ring out of the box and looking at it.

"Yesterday. After I ran into you at the super market. After I realized that through everything that's happened over these past years and through all the changes, only one thing has remained constant, my love for you. I fell in love with you almost as soon as I met you and I never stopped. I tried to leave _because I loved you_ and I came _back because I love you_. Those few months that we were together were some of the best months of my life, I was genuinely happy when I was with you, but something always felt off. I guess I always knew that I wanted more than just sex."

"Even mind blowing sex?" She laughed surprised.

"Yes, as selfish as that is, I wanted more with you than just mind blowing sex. But when you told me you were pregnant and you were staying with him I knew we would never have more than, sex." He sat silent for a minute. "After I saw you yesterday I knew I couldn't go any longer without you in my life and once you told me you left him and you told me about our kids I knew this was my chance. I went through a box of things my mom left me and I found my grandma's ring."

"Grandma's ring?" Her eyes widened. "Oh Mulder, I shouldn't even hold this." She placed the ring in his hand.

"Scully," He grabbed her hand and held it in his "Tell me this doesn't feel right." He slid the ring onto her finger.

She stared at the ring as she started to cry. She looked up at him and nodded. "This does feel right."

"Then let's do it." He said excited. "We can call a sitter and find the closest twenty four hour chapel. We can fly to Vegas if we want. Maybe we can stay a couple extra nights. " He winked at her. "Or we can wait until you plan out a real wedding, with a big catholic church and a big white wedding dress and a-"

"I've done the big wedding before." She said cutting him off with a smile.

"So…you…" He tried to figure out what she was saying.

"So I'll call Melissa and see if she can watch the kids for a few days." She said with a big smile on her face. "Go pack a bag for the kids and I'll call her before it's too late."

"Should I pack a bag of clothes for you for?" He asked.

"We're not going to need any clothes this week."

"This plan just gets better and better." He said kissing her. "I love you." He said.

She smiled and, for the first time, she finally said it out loud, "I love you too."

**A/N:** That's the end. Thank you everyone for reading it and sticking with it even though I accidentally abandoned it a few times. I really hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
